russelfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Born to be a Superstar (season 9) finalists
The Born to be a Superstar Finalists consisted of 12 singers who competed for Born to be a Superstar. They were selected after several stages of audition and theater eliminations, and succeeded in earning a sport in the finals by popular votes from the viewers. Finalists Ruby Tejada *Titanium (David Guetta featuring Sia) (March 19) *Yakap (Charice) (April 2) *Evergreen (Barbra Streisand) (April 23) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (May 7) *Into You (Ariana Grande) (May 21) *Ngayong Alam Ko Na (Liezel Garcia) (June 4) *Eyes Open (Taylor Swift) (June 18) *Kilometro (Sarah Geronimo) (July 2) *Nobody Love (Tori Kelly) (July 16) *Healing (composer: Jeremy Lubbock, Paul Gordon) (August 6) *Nag-iisa Lang (Angeline Quinto) (August 13) *The Voice Within (Christina Aguilera) (August 20) *Nobody But You (Monica Cuenco) (August 27) *Kahit Na (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (September 3) *Bakit Ba Iniibig Ka (Erik Santos and Regine Velasquez) (with James Reid) (September 10) *Healing (composer: Jeremy Lubbock, Paul Gordon) (September 10) (Grand Champion) Ichan Laguador *Ngayon at Kailanman (Basil Valdez) (March 12) *We're All Alone (Boz Scaggs) (April 9) *To Where You Are (Josh Groban) (April 23) *Paminsan-misnan (Richard Reynoso) (May 7) *Nandito Ako (Ogie Alcasid) (May 28) *The Past (Jed Madela) (June 4) *Basta't Kasama Kita (Josh Santana) (June 25) *Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (Ariel Riera) (July 16) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (composer: Dingdong Avanzado) (July 30) *Kung Tayo'y Magkakalayo (Rey Valera) (August 20) *Kastilyong Buhangin (Basil Valdez) (August 27) *The Warrior Is A Child (Gary Valenciano) (September 3) *It's Hard to Say Goodbye (Paul Anka and Regine Velasquez) (with Aubrey Caraan) (September 10) *Maghihintay Sa'yo (composer: Dingdong Avanzado) (September 10) (1st Runner-Up) Julyne Dandan *Dito Ba? (Kuh Ledesma) (April 9) *Don't Want You to Go (Lani Hall) (May 14) *Stand Up for Love (Destiny's Child) (May 28) *Pangako (Regine Velasquez) (June 11) *Listen (Beyoncé) (July 23) *Panaginip (composers: Lorrie Ilustre, Dennis Garcia) (August 13) *Loved Me Back to Life (Celine Dion) (September 3) *How Could an Angel Break My Heart (Toni Braxton) (with Thyro Alfaro) (September 10) *Panaginip (composers: Lorrie Ilustre, Dennis Garcia) (September 10) (2nd Runner-Up) Ian Bautista *For You (Kenny Lattimore) (April 2) *You & I (John Legend) (April 30) *Versace on the Floor (Bruno Mars) (May 28) *Forevermore (Side A) (July 2) *Hanggang Ngayon (Bryan Termulo) (July 9) *Iisang Damdamin (Louie Heredia) (July 23) *Maybe This Time (composers: Kenneth Clark Loggins, Randy Goodrum) (August 13) *Pwede Bang Ako Na Lang Ulit? (Bugoy Drilon) (September 3) *Ikaw Lamang (Janno Gibbs and Jaya (with Ataska) (September 10) *Maybe This Time (composers: Kenneth Clark Loggins, Randy Goodrum) (September 10) (3rd Runner-Up) John Paul Morales Sibug *Ayoko Na Sana (Ariel Rivera) (March 19) *Ikaw Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Martin Nievera) (April 16) *Until Then (Gary Valenciano) (May 14) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (May 21) *7 Years (Lukas Graham) (June 11) *Anak (composer: Freddie Aguilar) (August 6) *Stay (Daryl Ong) (August 27) *Huwag Ka Lang Mawawala (Gary Valenciano) (September 3) (Eliminated) Ainah Chua *Like I'm Gonna Lose You (Meghan Trainor) (March 12) *Reflection (Christina Aguilera) (April 30) *Break Free (Ariana Grande feat. Zedd) (June 25) *This Time I'll Be Sweeter (composer: Haras Fyre (Pat Grant), G. Guthrie) (July 30) *Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Angeline Quinto) (August 20) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (August 27) (Eliminated) Edmar Tiotuico *Dance with My Father (Luther Vandross) (March 19) *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (June 18) *The Warrior Is A Child (Gary Valenciano) (July 16) *Love Always Finds A Way (composers: Cynthia Weil, Tom Snow) (July 30) *Pagka't Mahal Kita (Bugoy Drilon) (August 13) *You Are My Song (Martin Nievera) (August 20) (Eliminated) Inah delos Reyes *Kahit Na (Zsa Zsa Padilla) (March 12) *My Heart Will Go On (Celine Dion) (April 23) *Kung Maibabalik Ko Lang (Regine Velasquez) (May 14) *Bakit Pa Ba? (composer: Vehnee Saturno) (August 6) (Eliminated) Daniel Almario *It Will Rain (Gabriel Maturan) (March 12) *Maging Sino Ka Man (Martin Nievera) (April 23) *Hanggang Kailan (Michael Pangilinan) (July 2) *Kailangan Kita (composer: Ogie Alcasid) (August 6) (Eliminated) Kheny Soliva Berco *Fallin' (Teri DeSario) (March 26) *People Alone (Randy Crawford) (April 30) *Kunin Mo Na Ang Lahat Sa Akin (Angeline Quinto) (May 28) *Habang May Buhay (Donna Cruz) (July 16) *Open Arms (composers: Stephen Perry, Jonathan Cain) (July 30) (Eliminated) Christian Mabolo *Sana'y Maghintay Ang Walang Hanggan (March 26) *Araw Gabi (Nonoy Zuniga) (May 14) *Hang On (Gary Valenciano) (June 18) *Reaching Out (Gary Valenciano) (July 23) (Eliminated) Aicee Ramos *Girl on Fire (Alicia Keys) (March 19) *All I Ask (Adele) (April 9) *I Owe You My Heart (Anja Aguilar) (July 2) *Nag-Iisa Lang (Juris) (July 23) (Eliminated) Kenneth Canales *Mahal Kita Walang Iba (Ogie Alcasid) (April 9) *Hindi Ko Kaya (Richard Reynoso) (April 30) *What Do You Mean? (Justin Bieber) (July 9) (Eliminated) Jeng Leoncio *I Love You, Goodbye (Celine Dion) (April 16) *Maghihintay Ako (Jona) (June 25) *Help Me Get Over (Jona Viray) (July 9) (Eliminated) Roy Vincent Agunias *I'm Never Gonna Say Goodbye (Billy Preston) (March 26) *Thinking Out Loud (Ed Sheeran) (June 25) *Minsan Lang Kita Iibigin (Ariel Rivera) (July 9) (Eliminated) Carissa Cubero *Narito Ako (Regine Velasquez) (March 26) *Miracle (Whitney Houston) (May 7) *Bakit Pa Ba (Sarah Geronimo) (June 18) (Eliminated) John Renzo Trias *Lay Me Down (Sam Smith) (April 16) *(Where Do I Begin?) Love Story (Andy Williams) (May 21) *Mabuti Pa (Daryl Ong) (June 11) (Eliminated) Nicole Anne Reyes *I Don't Want You to Go (Lani Hall) (April 2) *Hello (Adele) (June 11) (Eliminated) Jasper Jae Pili *Walang Kapalit (Rey Valera) (April 2) *Marry Your Daughter (Brian McKnight) (May 7) *Kahit Ako'y Lupa (Basil Valdez) (June 4) (Eliminated) Alyssa Mae Avila *Panaginip (Jolina Magdangal) (April 16) *Mahal Ko O Mahal Ako (KZ Tandingan) (May 21) *Love Me Harder (Ariana Grande) (June 4) (Eliminated) References External links *[http://borntobeasuperstar.ibc.com.ph/contestants.html Born to be a Superstar Official Website, Contestants section] Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Born to be a Star